


It's Simply Busniess

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contract Killer!Mikasa, Contract Killer!Sasha, Dark Humor, F/F, Kid!Historia, Kinda fluff, Late Christmas Gift for Babe, Slight Happy Ending, people died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: The kill was far from the cleanest, considerably the worst in terms of measures used. Fuck did she hate losing her cool on the job. With a whine she wiped her tear stricken eyes, and pushed off the need to release. Already knowing that she’d have to clean it up, along with the mess she’s made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> Mikasasha. Omg. “I went to a forest to bury a body, but somebody was already there burying one.”
> 
> \- So I took this one a little farther, and hope you enjoy babe ~

Freshly putrid bile rose within her esophagus. It was quick, like the first time. Relentless even as she strained to hold it in, and push it down.

The kill was far from the cleanest, considerably the worst in terms of measures used. Fuck did she hate losing her cool on the job. With a whine she wiped her tear stricken eyes, and pushed off the need to release. Already knowing that she’d have to clean it up, along with the mess she’s made.

The cleaning generally took thirty minutes to an hour, tops. This one being no different, except in what to use to transport the body to the dump site. Mangled limbs scattered around on the concrete floor.

 _I’m glad I brought the large duffle bag_ , she huffed, bending down to carefully place each individual part inside of the bag. Once the arms and legs were secure she removed personal items, a golden watch and wedding ring. _Always and Forever_ , she hummed, pocketing them for proof of death. _The irony of having to kill you over adultery_.

“Eh, money is money.” She murmured, gazing at the torso. A sigh escaped her lips, eyeing it warily. “I’m going to have to cut a little more off the top and down the middle.”

She reached for the machete, giving the handle a squeeze before looming over the remainder of the body. She rose the blade, ready to bring it down, but halted upon feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 _Shit_ , she sighed. _So close to getting the clean up underway._

She removed her glove at a lazy pace, feeling the angry vibration grow with each ring. By the fifth vibration the flashing device was in hand, and she tapped the accept button. “Yes,” she answered impatiently. “What do you want?”

“ _Is that one way to talk to your employer_ ” her boss purred, tone dipping a tad too sultry. “ _Mm, just calling to see if it’s done. I need to know when to come home and find his… note_.”

“He’s no more.” She tsked, glancing down at the head and torso. “But he wouldn’t comply to writing a note. It got messy.”

“ _Messy, how_?” her boss hissed, swearing lowly. “ _Fuck, don’t tell me the house is a disaster?_ ”

“I took him to the cellar.” She said, non-bothered by her boss’ mood. “The one towards the forest. As you requested prior to the commencement for me eliminating the mark.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Her boss sighed, in what sounded like relief. “ _They did tell me you were proficient to a fault._ ”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Slowly but surely she was nearing the ten minute mark, which meant she’d need to hassle to clean in under an hour. “The job’s done. Your husband is deceased, now let me clean the damn cellar Mrs. Reiss.”

“ _Mm, that’s Ms. Lenz to you_ ,” Ms. Lenz purred, causing her to grip the phone in annoyance. “ _But alright dear. Finish getting rid of darling Rod, and come find me for payment.. with interest_.”

She was about to resort her disapproval, but the line went dead. Ms. Lenz truly knew how to try someone’s patience. Suppressing the urge to sigh, she slide the device back into her pocket. Then she slipped her glove back on, flexing her fingers to be sure nothing needed fixing.

Once she was satisfied, she lifted the machete taking the rest of her frustration out on the recently departed.

 

* * *

 

The clean up took an hour and thirty minutes. Not the best time, but given the circumstances she let it slide. It was eight minutes away from being seven in the evening. The drive to the dump site being relatively normal.

She drove the speed limit, played music to fill the silence of her SUV, and kept her expression cheerful. A mere basics of Getting Rid of a Body 101. Anything different drew suspension. Contract Killers such as herself knew that suspension could lead to compromising the mission.

 _The poor bastard is already dead_ , she mused, nose twitching when she neared the entrance leading to the site. _I’d be overly compromised if he were alive._

After securing her parking spot, just out of sight from anyone passing by. She exited with the duffle bag in tow. She made her trek deeper and deeper into the forest, knowing the path by heart.

Her footsteps were calculated, keeping the ghost steps that were instilled within her since childhood to good use. Despite it’s rough start the mission looked to be a success, once she dumped the body in the pit and set it on fire she’d collect her payment.

 _So long as Ms. Lenz can keep it in her pants_ , she groaned inwardly. The woman was insufferable at best. A true cold beauty. _Also a true flirt once her husband died._

She didn’t let herself ponder on it. The deed was already done, the proof weighing on her shoulder. Heaving the bag up she kept moving, soon enough she’ll drop him into the ground and incinerate him.

When she made it to the part where the tree line breaks off in the center to reveal the actual site to dump the body she halted. Her gaze locked to the lone figure moving the lid off of the pit.

A wave of apprehensiveness coursed through her. No one who didn’t work for the Organization knew about this place.

Carefully she reached for her gun, knowing this part of the woods was dense enough for the sound not to carry, and made her way over. Despite being well trained her heart hammered, she was so sure no one was working a shift. Not that she could remember anyone telling her, it was always a need to know bases.

Still the likelihood seemed doubtful. Her handler would have mentioned something to her at least, she hoped he would. Yet she found herself pointing her gun in the person’s direction, getting her aim ready.

“One wrong move,” she said loud enough to be heard, making sure she sounded menacing, “and I’ll put a bullet in the back of your skull.”

The person moved their hands up, a universal signal of _don’t shoot_ and found herself reigning in most of her heightened emotions. “Not many people know of this place,” she began, keeping her voice firm. “This is private property well and truly in the middle of nowhere,” she put her finger on the trigger, “so who are you, and what are you doing here?”

“We should really stop meeting like this,” the person said, voice soft and full of amusement. Slowly turning to face her, and she found the will to move her finger away. “Really, Sasha. Don’t you remember me telling you I had a mark to take care of?”

“No,” Sasha said, furrowing her brows and blushing slightly. “Mikasa, all I remember is us being rather engaged physically, but nothing about work.”

“Honestly,” Mikasa huffed, a low chuckle escaping her lips. “Of course you’d remember that.”

A _pfft_ was all Sasha could muster at first before holstering her gun, “It’s not my fault that you’re good with your hands.”

“Uh huh,” Mikasa murmured, walking towards her with a look of concern. “How’d it go with the Mob Boss?”

“Dead as a doornail,” Sasha answered, jiggling the bag which drew Mikasa’s gaze to it. “Or well he’s dead as a doornail, and chopped into bits?”

“Sounds sloppy.”

“Well, it was going according to plan,” Sasha huffed, moving her freehand to the zipper of the hoodie, which also drew Mikasa’s gaze. “But he was surprisingly fit for a man that has other people do his bidding.”

When she pulled the zipper down cold air came rushing against bruised sensitive skin. She hissed lowly, dropping Rod’s body to the ground and wiggling the hoodie off. “After I figured out his attack pattern it turned for the better in my favor.”

“At the expense of you becoming hurt.” She said with a tsked, pressing her hand against Sasha’s collarbone. “Sex would be an inconvenience with you hurt.”

“But Mikasa,” Sasha mock whined, pouting playfully at Mikasa. She held up her index finger, “one, I’m on the job still,” next her middle, “two, I’m just bruised. Sex with you would be a breeze,” and lastly her ring finger, “and three, we have all night after I finish with the now widowed Ms. Lenz.”

Mikasa shook her head a moment, smiling that special sort of smile that made Sasha’s heart flutter. “She still trying to get you into bed with her?”

“Of course,” Sasha groaned, chucking the sweater in the pit. “I swear it could just be gratitude for me offing her husband, but it feels like there's more to it.”

“Maybe she wants to kill you,” Mikasa offered, smiling grimly. “It would be stupid of her to do that to one of the Organization's assets. Especially since I’d be the one to go after her.”

“Ms. Lenz isn’t stupid by any means,” Sasha said, huffing when Mikasa gave her a pointed look. “While I appreciate that you’d avenge me, jealousy isn’t really your most attractive feature babe.”

“Who says I’m jealous,” Mikasa asked, tilting her head at Sasha.

“So you’d go all gung ho for any of your fuck buddies?” Sasha countered with a smile, bending down to zip open the duffle bag. “That’s incredibly sweet of you,” she added once she noticed that Mikasa hadn’t answered her.

 _We just have sex_ , Sasha reminded herself not-bothered by the fact. _Very nice, dirty, and sometimes rough sex. But that’s it._

“You’re the only one,” Mikasa said finally, which caused Sasha to nearly drop the entire bag into the pit while Rod’s remains fell out.

“Excuse me? What was that,” Sasha asked, looking over at her wide eyed.

“I said,” Mikasa blushed, staring directly into Sasha’s eyes. “You’re the only one. That I’m sleeping with. I, uh,” her blush deepened, “I don’t actively engage with multiple partners. When I find someone who can keep up with me in bed I tend to stick to that person.” She gave Sasha a flirtatious sort of smile, “and I have to say your past performances have definitely been one of the best yet.”

“What can I say,” Sasha began, smiling up at Mikasa. “I’m a people pleasure.”

Mikasa merely rolled her eyes, “there’s no denying that. Are you getting rid of those jeans too?”

“Gonna have to,” Sasha said, huffing once she dropped the empty bag and gun holster behind her. “Can’t risk keeping clothing exposed to blood.”

“That’s a shame,” Mikasa muttered, watching her stand up. “I rather enjoyed your ass in them.”

“You mean like the last time when you almost ripped them off to marvel at said ass?”

“Preciously.”

Sasha laughed, ignoring the cold air around her. In a matter of seconds her shoes, socks and pants were discarded into the pit. After a moment she turned to look at Mikasa. “Did you bring the concoction with you?”

“I did, yes.” Mikasa answered, moving her gaze away from Sasha. “It’s in my bag, near the shovel.”

“Is your mark already in the pit? How did that go?”

“Yes. Better than yours it seems,” Mikasa said, frowning at the extent of Sasha’s bruising. “You play it off well you know, I’m sure you must be hurting.”

“I’m fine, Mikasa.” Sasha stated, puffing out her chest a little. “You’ve seen the other guy, right? Besides it’s the hazard of the job.”

Sasha didn’t wait for her to say anything after that, making short work of getting the bottle out of Mikasa’s bag. Once she was satisfied with getting it ready she moved to the edge of the pit, dropping it without a glance back.

She knew Mikasa was still observing her at least, and really she lived her entire life for the Organization. She was a killing machine. She wasn’t meant to feel insignificant injuries as the ones Rod inflicted on her before Sasha killed him.

The fire consumed everything at the bottom, and licked the walls of the pit. Sasha stepped back in time to keep her toes intact.

“Here,” Mikasa murmured softly, placing her jacket over Sasha’s shoulders. “I have to report to Nanaba after I place the dirt back. Will you be coming back to headquarters to report to Connie?”

“No, I’m to report straight to Ms. Lenz.” Sasha admitted, casting a small smile in Mikasa’s direction. “I have to get ready for a ball. We agreed somewhere public so that I may give her proof of the kill.”

“What proof?”

“His ring and watch. They’re in the car.”

“Alright,” Mikasa said, moving to brush her lips against Sasha’s softly. A gesture that never failed to surprise her, even now. “I’m going to put everything as it was, you should get going before you catch a cold.”

The words _I love you_ lodged into Sasha’s throat, but she held them at bay. It had been like this lately with Mikasa, this almost domestic feeling of being cared for. They had sex, that was it, but it always felt like more each time.

Sasha nodded her head, grabbing her bag and gun, and turned in the direction she came from. Without any other words needed, Sasha left.

 

* * *

 

Sasha forgoed wearing a dress for the occasion. Simply because the bruising would be hard to conceal with makeup on what little time she had left before not making her deadline, and she really hated being late.

So she dressed to the nines in one of her more elegant tuxedos she had hanging in her closet. Her hair was pulled back neatly into a bun, and bangs sweep sideways nicely. In all honesty she looked as though she was meant to be at the ball, despite the questionable look the man overlooking the guest list was giving her.

“And you are?” He asked in an obnoxious pristine voice, one that sounded faux and made her skin crawl.

“Florence Trevelyan.” Sasha said simply, keeping her voice airy for the occasion. “I believe you’ll find me under either Alma Reiss or Alma Lenz.”

“Ah, Madame Trevelyan. Forgive me,” the man said simply, giving her an apologetic look. “Yes, Madame Reiss is here already, feel free to let yourself in.”

Sasha nodded her head, moving inside without a spare glance. She maneuvered around various people chatting, ignoring any and all curious gazes sent her way. The closer she was in giving the ring and watch to Ms. Lenz, the closer she was to getting to go her apartment and have Mikasa over for some various activities.

A flash of bright blonde hair caught her attention, and soon Sasha found herself staring at Ms. Lenz. The blonde looked beautiful. Hair pulled back in a similar fashion to Sasha’s, wearing a beautiful white formal gown, and her blue eyes sparkled in a way that made Sasha uncomfortable when she notice Sasha approaching her.

“Florence, darling,” Ms. Lenz said breathlessly, eyeing Sasha without a care in the world. “You’re looking rather lovely this evening, and right on time might I add.”

“Ms. Lenz,” Sasha said lowly, dipping her head. She shifted her gaze a moment, noticing a little girl around the age of four or five it seemed, dressed in a pretty blue gown, and she looked exhausted. “Who might this be?” Sasha asked, kneeling down to look at the little tired blue eyes.

Rod’s blue eyes.

“My daughter, Historia.” Ms. Lenz said dully, before clearing her throat. “And darling, please call me Alma. We’re friends after all.”

“Of course,” Sasha offered Ms. Lenz before extending her hand to Historia. “Would you like to be held?”

It was a simple, causal question, and yet the way Historia’s tired little eyes widen pulled at Sasha’s heart in a way she hadn’t expected. Even more so when the girl looked between Sasha and her mother.

“Go ahead, Historia.” Ms. Lenz muttered, voice sounding sweet and airy, but Sasha knew it was as fake as the smile she casted her daughter.

Given that they were in public Ms. Lenz wouldn’t make a scene, but Sasha sensed that had they been alone the girl would be dismissed, becoming nothing more than part of the background.

Thankfully Historia walked into Sasha’s waiting arms, and she stood up holding the child close to her. Inwardly she grimaced at the contact, but shifted her hold to where Historia’s face was pressed gently into her neck, and Sasha’s arm under her legs.

“You don’t have to hold her like that, Florence.” Ms. Lenz stated, keeping her face content while people walked by. “She can easily sit in a chair while we acquaint ourselves elsewhere?”

“We agreed publicly, Alma. And I truly don’t mind” Sasha said, smiling at the way Ms. Lenz’ eye twitched. She moved her free hand to her pant’s pocket, pulling out the watch and ring. “These belong to you.”

Ms. Lenz took the objects, scowling briefly. “Ah, yes. His prized watch and marital ring that meant so little to him.” She smiled then, one more appropriate for the setting they were in. “Thank you, darling Florence.” She step closer, causing Sasha to tighten her hold on Historia slightly. “You can always come back to my estate for proper payment. Surely a woman of your esteem and drive might like to take that offer?”

“My services have ended, Ms. Lenz.” Sasha said simply, keeping her hold on Historia secure. Part of her wondered why the woman showed no concern for her own daughter at all. “It ended the moment you took his objects from me.”

“I see,” Ms. Lenz said coldly, dark blue eyes seeming to sharpen the longer she stared at Sasha. “So you charm me, and kill my husband? Is that it?”

The way she said it, just loud enough to be heard by anyone passing by had Sasha slip her hand into her pocket, pressing the button needed for this situation. “Honestly,” she began, smiling softly when she noticed Historia was fast asleep. “I knew you’d cause a scene if not given your way, but I also wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, ya know? Because I thought you were smarter than you looked Alma.”

“Is that a threat, darling?” Ms. Lenz asked, mask slipping away to show her utter disdain. “The police will be involved before anything can happen to me, and mark my words you’ll be put to death for killing Rob.” she said lowly, as if it would scare Sasha.

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary.” A charming voice said, causing Sasha to relax and Ms. Lenz to turn around.

“You heard everything,” Ms. Lenz questioned, having put up her mask once more. “She killed my husband, she’s holding my daughter hostage right now.”

Ms. Lenz didn’t know she was talking to someone from the Organization, and Sasha could only smile. Nanaba was a pro at getting anyone to fall for that smile of hers.

“Why, Sasha,” Nanaba grinned fondly, walking to stand next to her. “You’ve been quite naughty it seems.”

“Hardly,” Sasha muttered good naturedly, using her free hand to rub Historia’s back. “The child was half asleep already, and I offered to hold her. That doesn’t warrant me taking her hostage. As you can see, the little one needed it.”

“Florence, why did this woman call you Sasha?” Ms. Lenz asked, reminding them of her presence.

Sasha looked at Nanaba who only smiled in turn. It was comforting, but that was a given when it came to her.

“I’m afraid she’s one of the handlers within the Organization you contacted for my services.” Sasha stated simply, glad to see mostly everyone was cleared out. “When you threatened to have me taken away by authorities I pressed the button to contact them. Luckily for me it seems Nanaba was close by.”

“The Organization,” Ms. Lenz parroted, looking between Sasha and Nanaba. “But, but…” her sentence dropped, clearly she were at a loss of words.

“We are larger than what clients assume,” Nanaba offered, placing her gloves on slowly, almost sensually. “Really, we have back dealings with law enforcement,” Nanaba said, adjusting each finger. “That’s why all of the murders performed by our people go unnoticed, and you Madame have broken the golden rule.”

Before Alma Lenz could even think to move away Nanaba had grabbed her, keeping a firm hold on the woman’s face with her hands. “You threatened our asset after payment was given and objects were received. It’s imperative that clients respect that once a job is done our assets are to leave as if nothing happened.”

“N-no, you can’t do this I paid you!”

“Gods, no.” Nanaba chuckled, Sasha watched her lean forward, heart thundering at what was to come. “You paid for Sasha to kill your cheating husband. When you, yourself, were cheating too, and also neglecting your daughter.” Nanaba snapped Ms. Lenz’s neck after that, killing her instantly. “The Organization never does take kindly to damned souls like you.” Nanaba said as a mere afterthought.

She dropped Ms. Lenz’s body to the ground after that, and Sasha exhaled slowly. Historia hadn’t stirred thankfully giving Sasha a small sense of relief.

“What are we going to do with the child,” Sasha asked, keeping her hold secure as she had earlier.

“If push comes to shove we’ll more than likely keep her at the facility, we’re always in need of young talent.” Nanaba inquired, taking off her gloves slowly.

“No.”

“No?”

“We don’t need any more children right now. Last I checked there was two hundred and seventy strong,” Sasha said lowly, doing her best to let Historia rest.

“What do you suggest then old friend,” Nanaba asked, raising her brow slightly.

“I’m taking her home with me,” Sasha answered after a moment. “It might not be perfect or ideal, but I killed her father, and…”

“You want to keep tabs on her. In case she grows up vengeful?”

“No,” Sasha admitted, rolling her eyes at Nanaba’s statement. “I want to make sure she’s tended to, you didn’t see the look in her eyes when I first got here. It was haunting.”

“I see. Very well, Sasha,” Nanaba said, sighing after the fact. “I’ll have to tell the Missus that you’ve now come into being a parent. She’ll get a kick out of it.”

Sasha laughed softly, adjusting Historia in her hold. “Send Petra my regards,” she said once she turned to leave.

While she had wanted to leave this place with hopes of epic sexy times to make up for how she was in the forest with Mikasa, and lord did she really want to. Sasha left with a sense of purpose she hadn’t felt in a very long time, and she only hoped having a child now wasn’t off putting to her lover.

 

* * *

 

“Sasha, what is that?” Mikasa questioned once Sasha stepped inside her apartment.

“Why, I believe that is a child,” Sasha quipped, stepping towards the couch to carefully lay Historia down. “A girl child if I’m correct here.”

“I see that,” Mikasa said, voice a tad tense. “Why is she here?”

“I may have kindasortabecameherparentofsortsafterhermothersdeath.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I,” Sasha began again, face flushed. “Kinda sorta became her parent of sorts after her mother’s death?”

 _I’m fucked, I’m fucked, I’m fucked,_  Sasha thought looking between Mikasa and Historia. _I’m gonna lose my fuck buddy over gaining a child._

“Hey, no,” Mikasa said, touching Sasha’s shoulder. “Just explain it to me?”

And so Sasha did after a small bout of panicking. Right down to her telling Nanaba she’d keep Historia with her, and surprisingly Mikasa pulled her into a hug.

“It was the right thing to do.”

“Really,” Sasha nearly squeaked, looking down at Historia. “Do you think a monster like me could really care for her? Like really take care of her?”

“Your first instinct was to hold her upon seeing her, that should give you more credit than anything.” Mikasa said, causing Sasha to look at her. “Plus seeing this side of you is strangely arousing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So you won’t be running for the hills?”

“No,” Mikasa snorted. “We need to get her clothes and she can sleep in that guestroom you have?”

“I’ll give her a shirt to sleep in tonight, and I’ll be getting everything she needs first thing tomorrow. The poor thing needs rest right now.”

Mikasa nodded her head, pressing a faint kiss onto Sasha’s jaw. “We’ll definitely know how to invest in quickies now that a child is around.”

Sasha chuckled lowly, enjoying the way Mikasa was making her feeling. It wasn’t perfect nor was it ideal even. Sasha and Mikasa were contract killers after all, but deep down she knew they’d make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a pleasure to write, or it feels as though it was. It's 7:17 AM and I haven't slept, so I'll probably need to look over this again later, but comments are welcomed here!


End file.
